


(J禁) 絆奏

by mapponheaven



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※Eito+糖8的吹奏樂/管樂パロ(靈感引用：動畫《奏響吧上低音號》)※各種私設不科學；已放棄地理與音樂考據；必然的OOC，CP上線才開始打tag(確定的cp：亮橫/倉丸/雛昴，其餘友情向)※內容主要是短小隨筆流水帳，時空背景是2016年，都OK的話請往下↓





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※2017/08/27發表於Blogger、Lofter

(這一篇目前是BJ/錦子&橫子主場)

#1

 

§ 第一堂課開始前的音樂教室 (BJ)

 

早上六點的地鐵站還很冷清，候車乘客並沒有多少。小林錦子通過了票閘，到達月台時，要搭乘的班次正巧進站了。錦子毫不猶豫地踏上車廂，挑了一個靠近門邊的位置坐下，戴上耳機聽著手機裡播放的曲目。

 

莫約兩首曲子的時間，列車也到站了。錦子快速收拾好自己的物品並下車。從地鐵站走出來之後，所見的是仍未染上喧囂的城市街景，御堂筋道路上的車流與人潮寥寥可數。

 

 

錦子沿著御堂筋的銀杏大道快步走著，直到周遭植栽慢慢轉變成櫻花樹，錦子開始小步地跑了起來，水手服的藍色百褶裙與胸前的紅色領巾順著步頻而晃動，黃色髮帶與微捲的長髮也在擺盪。

 

直到進入了學校大門，錦子也沒有緩下步伐，一路跑進校舍大樓。

 

常常早到的保健老師涉谷在保健室窗邊目擊了這樣的情景。「女孩子奔跑的樣子真好吶。」涉谷感嘆地說道。

 

換上室內鞋的錦子先是到已開啟的樂器室拿了中音薩克斯風，而後朝著第二音樂教室的方向走去。踏著樓梯一步一步向上的途中，所聽見的小號聲愈發清晰，錦子的腳步也愈來愈輕快。

 

一到第二音樂教室，錦子迫不及待地拉開了門，小號的聲音也同時停下。教室裡恬靜的短髮女孩轉過頭來與錦子四目相交，錦子紅撲撲的臉上不禁揚起了雀躍的笑容。「橫子前輩早安！」

 

「早。」窗外的曙光襯出真島橫子溫柔的輪廓。

 

 

§ 初遇 (BJ)

 

去年的吹奏樂關西大會在尼崎市舉行。

 

「好不甘心...」

錦子所讀的中學的吹奏樂部在去年關西大會只拿到了銀賞，沒能拿到全國大會的門票。公布名次的當下，部員們紛紛留下了不甘的淚水，尤其是三年級的學生，對比賽結果更加地悔恨。

 

身為三年生的錦子也不例外，只是想到總不能所有人都哭得唏哩嘩啦，便默默地在一旁抿緊了雙唇，注視著部員們啜泣或號哭的模樣。或許是一群人憾恨的感染力太強，錦子還是忍不住紅了眼，偷偷地跑到洗手間哭泣。

 

「好不甘心啊，明明是最後一年了...」

 

不曉得哭了多久，口袋裡的手機震動了起來，錦子慌忙地接起了手機。「喂？」

「...錦子妳在哪裡？我們要回學校了。」手機另一端似乎是因為聽見錦子明顯哭過的嗓音而遲疑了一下，雖然錦子知道對方剛才也在會場中哭得很慘。

「對不起，我馬上和大家會合。」

 

錦子匆匆從隔間裡出來，卻很不巧地撞到了人。「啊！」

 

「不好意思，」對方的聲音清冷而甜膩，聽起來也像哭過的樣子。「請問還好嗎？」

「嗯，我沒事。」錦子搖搖頭。「對不起，我應該更注意一點的。」

「不會的，我自己也該更留心一點。」

 

錦子瞥見對方水手制服胸前的校徽，是M高。

 

「─橫子，妳好了嗎？我們要回去了！」洗手間外傳來了另一個女生的聲音。

「好，馬上來─」被喚作橫子的女孩、也就是錦子不小心撞到的對象，立刻回應了洗手間外候著她的人。橫子看向錦子，飽滿的雙唇勾起淺淺的、溫和的弧度。「會場人很多，等等回去的路上也小心點喔。」

「...啊，好的。」

 

直到今年錦子讀了M高、再度參加了吹奏樂部，才得知了M高去年在關西大會拿到廢金，也無緣晉級全國大會。

 

「今年無論如何都想進軍全國呢。」作為部內三年級、同時也是部長的橫子如此說道。

 

 

§ 初春的吹奏樂部 (BJ)

 

入學式當天，各個社團自然是卯起勁來，運動部門也好、靜態部門也好，都對新生發動如火如荼的攻勢。而考上M高的錦子，本來是沒有再加入吹奏樂部的打算的。但是當她看見一大群帶著樂器與譜架的學生來到某棵櫻花樹下時，仍不禁多看了幾眼。

 

領頭人是一位身穿灰色西裝、體型偏瘦的年輕男子，似乎是顧問監督的樣子。男子用眼神向著部員示意，而後裡頭一位留著及肩黑色短髮、持著小號的女學生走了出來。

「啊，那個女生...」

 

「大家好，歡迎來到M高校，我們是吹奏樂部。」一如記憶中清甜微冷的聲線。「我們準備了一些曲目迎接各位的到來，希望各位能享受其中。」語畢，便稍稍欠身行禮，又轉身向疑似監督的男子鞠躬，接著回到部員群中。

 

男子面向學生群點頭致意，下垂眼微微地笑開。圍觀的女學生有不少人一看到男子的面容便發出讚嘆的驚呼。接著，男子背過身看著吹奏部部員們，揚起了雙手停在半空中。

 

手勢一落，銅管樂器、木管樂器及敲擊樂器的和諧旋律迴繞在拂過的春風之中。錦子不自覺地瞪大了雙眼。「是歌劇魅影組曲...」

 

「好厲害啊...」站在錦子身後的一個男學生說道。

 

當組曲演奏到《Think of me》的某一段，錦子看見方才發話的女學生又走到前面，對方專注地聆聽旋律，從容地將小號吹嘴貼近了嘴唇，一段圓滑而嘹亮的獨奏流瀉了出來，身姿看起來格外地耀眼。

「的確很厲害呢。」錦子悄聲說出同樣的感想，眼睛沒離開過那位擔當小號獨奏的女孩。

 

入學第一天，錦子終究還是去了吹奏樂部所在的第二音樂教室。

 

…

真島橫子：三年生，小號(trumpet)擔當，現任吹奏樂部部長。

 

小林錦子：一年生，中音薩克斯風(alto sax.)擔當。

 

M高名字設定上是"Matsuchiku"，靈感取自松竹座(shochikuza)

...

註1：日本吹奏樂比賽層級：地區大會預賽→都道府縣大會→支部大會→全國大會。

所以這篇背景就是─地區大會→大阪府大會→關西支部大會→全國大會

 

比賽獎項由優而劣分為金、銀、銅，只有拿到金賞才有機會往上晉級。

廢金(だめ金)：就算拿到金賞，但是能拿到代表權向上晉級的名額有限，只有前幾名可以拿代表權，而剩下的拿到金賞、卻沒有拿到代表權的，就被稱作廢金。(比如評比90分以上都是金，拿到金的學校有6所，但是只有分數排行的前三名能去全國)

 

註2：研究過吹奏樂比賽日程，中學部和高中部的比賽應該不會在同一天舉行，但是為了能讓橫子錦子相遇，就私心排同一天、同一棟會場裡面的不同場地這樣...

 

然後有查到2015年關西大會會場在兵庫尼崎。

 

註3：寫了subaru在爺爺笨說過"喜歡看女孩子跑起來的樣子"的梗。

 

註4：歌劇魅影組曲演奏參考 by大阪桐蔭高校


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/08/30發表於Blogger、Lofter

(本篇主場：二人花/大倉&丸山；BJ/錦子&橫子)

#2

 

§ 低音部 (二人花)

 

大倉忠義正在和低音號奮鬥著，渾厚低沉的樂音配合著拉長的節拍，順著音階慢慢向上，又慢慢降回；接著又將音階都爬完一遍，重複再重複。

 

途中有幾個音飄掉沒吹準，但隨著反覆數次，愈來愈多音的準度在該到的音程上，每個長音的氣息也漸漸穩定。吹到後頭，大倉有些缺氧頭暈，暫時停下了吹奏。

 

 

「tacchon進步很快呢！」坐在大倉斜前方的丸山隆平轉頭望了過來，眼裡盡是欣慰的笑意。

「...沒有那種事啦。」面對丸山像狸貓一樣的笑顏，大倉有些彆扭地別開了視線。

「不，以一個初學者來說算快了。」丸山笑著說。「說不定tacchon會成為強大的生力軍。」

 

大倉從前是學鼓的，本來也沒想過自己會加入吹奏樂部。只是在入學第一天參觀社團時，偶然經過了第二音樂教室，出於對音樂的喜愛，再加上也聽過了吹奏樂部的迎新演奏，便好奇地往裡頭多看了幾眼，卻沒想到被丸山給拉進去了。

 

丸山向他仔細介紹各個聲部的樂器及特色，在提到上低音號與低音號等樂器時，丸山對這幾項樂器的描述引起了大倉的留意。

 

「欸？原來這些低音樂器很重要嗎？」

「應該說，各個聲部的平衡才是最重要的。從低音到中音到高音，就像從金字塔的底端到頂端，由多而少。不過，讓低音部最多並不是要搶高音樂器的風采、破壞主旋律和伴奏之間的和諧啦。只是為了要達到最棒的合聲效果，低音樂器的基底不可或缺...雖然和高音、中音樂器相比，低音樂器負責的旋律較為單調乏味，卻豐富了整體音色的厚度與層次、變得很扎實。」

 

丸山頓了頓，又漾開笑容對著大倉說道：「像這樣在底下默默支撐著其他樂器的聲音，感覺非常棒。順帶一提，我擔當的樂器是上低音號。」

 

看著那樣的丸山，大倉能感受到對方十分喜歡自己所負責的樂器。像是被感染似地，大倉忽然萌生了學習新樂器似乎也不錯的念頭。

 

「尤其低音號更是低音的重心喔。」大倉記得丸山這麼說過。

 

 

§ 樂器吹嘴 (二人花)

 

大倉呆然地望著丸山只用上低音號的吹嘴就吹出一段簡單的旋律。

 

「要讓吹嘴吹出聲音的話，先像這樣讓嘴唇...」丸山一面解說，一面用指腹貼著自己像心形一樣的雙唇，接著發出了聲響。「讓嘴唇振動，發出『噗嚕噗嚕』的聲音。」

「聽起來好像放屁的聲音喔。」坐在丸山對面的大倉毫不留情地吐槽。

「不要說是放屁嘛！...雖然真的很像。」大倉的感想讓丸山有點不滿，只不過在大倉耳中，對方的京都腔讓這句抱怨聽起來沒什麼威懾力。

 

大倉盯著桌上泛著銀光的金屬吹嘴。

「總之，只要能發出那種像放屁一樣的聲音的話，就能把吹嘴吹出聲吧？」

「對對，沒錯...唉唷就跟你說過不要說是放屁啦！我們可是吹奏樂部，就不能用更文雅的形容嗎...」

「那前輩你說說看吧。」

「嗯，就像窗邊的玻璃魚缸裡的紅金魚凝視著水面，將每一寸吐息化成泡泡傳達給遠方的天空...」

「金魚吐泡泡不應該是『啵囉啵囉』嗎，『噗嚕噗嚕』的話，果然還是放屁比較貼切吧。」

「你怎麼除了放屁就沒有別的形容啊？」

 

「maru你們那邊太吵了，安靜一點。」在旁邊指導另外幾位新生的岡田准一，朝著大倉與丸山這邊使了眼色。

 

 

§ 樂器吹嘴 (BJ)

 

即使中學也加入過吹奏樂部，但最初錦子並沒有特意提早到學校練習的習慣。僅僅是某次意外地起得太早，順便趁機去了學校，偶然聽見了從某扇窗戶傳來的小號聲；再細看，錦子發現那是第二音樂教室的窗口。像是被牽引似地，錦子循著音律走到了第二音樂教室，而橫子就在教室裡單獨一人練習著。

 

融在輕柔日光之中顯得略微矇矓的側影，白皙的指節扣著映照金色光芒的小號，宛若一幅靜謐的畫。那樣的畫面透過眼睛直進了心臟，胸口莫名地鼓動。從那之後，和橫子一同晨練便成了錦子的例行公事。

 

錦子的目光停留在練習吹奏小號的橫子身上，對方微淺的雙瞳正專注在前方的樂譜，眼瞼與睫毛偶爾顫動了幾下，緊貼著吹嘴的紅潤唇瓣則隨著音高的變化而有細部的幅動。

 

「為什麼橫子前輩會選擇小號呢？」一直盯著橫子唇形的錦子忍不住問道。

「...嗯？」因突如其來的問題而暫停吹奏的橫子放下了小號，轉過頭來看向了錦子。

「唇型。」錦子指著自己的嘴唇說道。「前輩的唇型很豐滿，學銅管樂器的置唇法會很吃力吧？聽說唇型愈薄，對送氣愈有利...而且小號又是銅管樂器裡數一數二地難。」

「妳是說這個啊。」橫子莞爾一笑。「學起來的確比薄唇型的人還要辛苦呢。小學時的監督指導還曾經因為看我練得太累、問過我要不要換木管樂器，像薩克斯風之類的，但我還是很堅持要繼續學小號。」

「欸，為什麼？」

「嗯...這個嘛...」橫子視線投向前方的黑板，微微偏著頭，像是在回憶什麼。

 

其實，橫子最初憧憬的樂器是薩克斯風。

小學二年級時，橫子和母親與弟弟三人一起去森之宮看了藝文祭，而當時的M高吹奏樂部也參與了那場盛會。和諧美好、時而浩瀚時而柔情的演奏，透過了雙目與耳朵緊緊地抓住橫子的心口，對那時的橫子而言，就像是在從日常的平凡夜色裡意外遇見了流星雨一樣。

 

令橫子久久不能忘懷的，是當中一段薩克斯風與小號兩位獨奏者相互應和的二重奏。橫子他們的座位正巧離薩克斯風獨奏者很近，望著那人游刃有餘的演奏神態，一股懞懂的悸動在橫子心底萌芽。

 

升上高年級之後，橫子加入了吹奏樂部。在選擇樂器的時候，卻因為薩克斯風的人數已經有些太多，不想增加指導老師的困擾，而退其次選了小號。

 

橫子的唇型確實讓她在剛開始學小號時吃足了苦頭，指導老師也因此勸她要不要換其他種樂器，但想著既然是自己的選擇，也執拗地不願放棄。

 

隨著吹奏技巧不斷地打磨，變得能比起先時更上手地吹出嘹亮的聲音，橫子發現自己已經不知不覺喜歡上小號了。

 

「真要說的話，起初是單純地憑著一股倔強，後來卻變得愈來愈喜歡了。」橫子直視著錦子的眼睛說道。

 

…

丸山隆平：二年生，上低音號(euphonium)擔當。

 

大倉忠義：一年生，低音號(tuba)擔當，鼓→吹奏樂的初學者。

 

岡田准一(客串)：三年生，低音號(tuba)擔當，上低音號、低音號組成的低音聲部的組長。

…

註1：參考引用：管樂團合聲效果與編制

 

註2：藝文祭是我從大阪某間吹奏樂名校的活動記錄找出來的，是「大阪私立中学校高等学校 芸術文化祭典」，貌似在每年9月底或10月初舉行


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/09/01發表於Blogger、Lofter

(本篇是大人的回合：羽毛(友情向)/橫山&涉谷；BJ/錦戶&橫山)

#3

 

§ 在咖啡館的老友 (友情向羽毛；微BJ)

 

卸下保健室白大褂的涉谷昴去了地鐵心齋橋站附近的周防町通，與熙來攘往的商店街相比，周防町通是一條更顯雅致靜謐的小街。涉谷慢悠悠地走在由倫敦風格的街燈佇列守望、石板鋪路的街道，走馬看花地瞧了幾眼周圍的風雅咖啡廳與歐式服裝店。直到在轉角處的某間咖啡館窗邊見到了孰悉的身影，涉谷停下了腳步，用眼睛再確認一下店鋪招牌與裡頭的人影之後，才上前推開了店門。

 

門邊懸掛的風鈴在門板被推開的瞬間碰撞出清響，咖啡濃郁的香味在店內瀰漫，嫻雅慵懶的爵士巴莎諾瓦音樂低語似地悠迴著。涉谷在閑靜暖黃的燈光下，繞過了掛著風景油畫的廊柱，在靠窗的某一張桌邊找到身穿白色針織衫、戴著黑框眼鏡的黑髮青年。青年時而翻閱桌邊厚厚一疊的文獻資料，時而盯著筆記型電腦螢幕、雙手在鍵盤上敲打出清脆聲響。

 

 

「yoko。」涉谷朝著那位青年的方向走去。

聽見涉谷的聲音，正埋首於工作中的橫山裕抬起頭來。「subaru。」

 

涉谷拉開了橫山對面座位的椅子坐下，同時橫山默默地將菜單遞給涉谷。涉谷先是翻了幾頁菜單，又看了眼橫山手邊尚未喝完的咖啡。「你點的那杯是什麼？」

「摩卡。」

「嗯，那我也點一樣的好了。」

 

點完咖啡的涉谷沒有再提起話題，只是靜靜等待服務生將咖啡送來，並注視著對坐的橫山工作的模樣。投入工作的橫山神情顯得冷靜而淡漠，專注過頭時甚至連一句話也不會說，但這並不會讓涉谷感到尷尬不自在，相反地、只要和橫山處在相同的空間，自然而然地就會感覺很安心。

 

涉谷又發現橫山正戴著耳機，沿著耳機線看下去，所連接的手機屏幕上正播放著去年關西大會M高吹奏樂部的影音。涉谷挑了挑眉，將目光轉回橫山的臉孔，悄悄露出了對方現在所看不見的、有些無奈的莞爾微笑。

 

等到涉谷的摩卡送上了，兩人依然不發一語。咖啡館內的爵士巴莎諾瓦音樂播放了一首又一首，不覺間涉谷的咖啡已經快喝了一半，但橫山的那杯仍留著七分滿的量。

 

「最近工作量很多？」

「嗯，有一大堆的文獻等著要整理。」橫山摘下了黑框眼鏡放到一旁，修長的手指揉了揉眉心，而後拿起咖啡杯啜了幾口已經冷卻泰半的摩卡。

涉谷手指碰了碰白瓷杯緣。「今年有要來看吹奏樂大會或行進樂大會嗎？你來的話，亮會很高興的。」

「看看工作情形如何吧...」橫山的雙目看向了杯中的摩卡，輕輕將咖啡杯放回桌上，也摘下了從方才一直戴著的耳機。

 

你每次都這麼說，最後還不是都來看了。這句話涉谷並沒有說出口。

 

涉谷明白工作從來都不是橫山的藉口。自從錦戶到M高任職、並擔任吹奏樂部的監督顧問以後，任何一場演奏會與比賽，橫山其實都沒有錯過，但總是看完就匆匆離開，也沒去向錦戶打照面。明明刻意在迴避錦戶，卻常常在私下只有他們兩人見面時，又旁敲側擊地打探錦戶的近況。

 

而這當中的緣由涉谷也知道。在橫山與涉谷升上大二的那一年，錦戶向橫山告白了。因為不曉得該如何面對，也釐清不了自己真實的想法，橫山選擇對錦戶避不見面，無數次地將對於錦戶這份情感的煩惱渾沌向涉谷傾吐。

 

「平時那麼可靠，遇到那方面的事就徹底變成讓人不省心的傢伙。」涉谷對橫山如此評價道。

 

 

§ 十年前開始寄藏於心中的秘密 (BJ)

 

甫一睜眼，周遭景物已然黯淡了許多，等模糊的視野再清晰一些時，錦戶亮才發覺自己趴在辦公桌上睡著了。用手撐起了還略微昏沉的腦袋，坐直了背靠在椅墊上，抬眼看向牆上時鐘，鐘面顯示將近晚上七點。

 

錦戶的目光移回桌案上，除卻一台筆記型電腦與書架裡的教科書及資料夾檔案，他的桌面擺滿了各個樂器聲部的樂譜，樂譜上寫著針對不同樂器的、各式各樣的註記。此外，桌上也放一張記錄著吹奏樂各級賽事─包含室內吹奏樂及行進樂─與額外演奏活動的時程表。

 

桌邊擺放的三只相框所裝填的都是吹奏樂部的合照，其中兩張是去年和前年關西大會的留影，最後一張則是已有些褪色的、十年前的錦戶與當時部員的相片。錦戶拿起了那張十年前的合照，深邃的雙目注視著照片中的某個金髮少年。

 

十年前的M高雖然連續三年在關西大會勝出、得到代表權進軍全國大會，卻始終沒能獲得金賞。這對一直以全國大會金賞為目標而奮鬥的M高吹奏樂部來說，無疑是非常大的遺憾。屢戰屢敗，竭盡心力卻得不到回報，又懷疑自身是不是付出得不夠多，才無法到達企盼的頂點而只能止步於此，因而在普門館留下了悔恨與不甘的淚水。

 

當時只有部長村上、副部長橫山與會計涉谷三位三年級生沒有落淚，僅僅是眼眶泛紅地望著部員們，對沉浸在悲傷之中的部員們說著勉勵與感謝的話語。儘管憾恨仍梗在心頭，儘管仍淚流不止，心底的惆悵卻被洗滌了一些。

 

大會結束之後吹奏部全體並沒有直接回大阪，而是在東京泊宿的旅館又停留了一晚。那晚的錦戶莫名無法入睡，離開了房間來到交誼廳。只點著幾盞小燈的深夜的交誼廳顯得格外幽靜昏暗，觀葉盆栽旁的某座沙發上獨坐著一個人影。錦戶發現那人是橫山，便走上前去。

 

「戶君？」對外界敏感的橫山很快就察覺到錦戶的靠近，他抬起頭來望著錦戶，鉑金似的髮絲在黯淡燈光下彷彿還在發亮，黑框眼鏡的鏡片上映著些微的反光。「這麼晚了怎麼還不睡？」

 

「睡不著。」錦戶逕自在橫山旁邊的位置坐下。「是說，kimi君才沒資格這麼說，你自己還不是一樣沒睡。」

「哈哈，也是。」橫山乾笑了幾聲，而後又回歸沉默。

 

錦戶一言不發地盯著橫山的側臉，對方清潭似的眼瞳隔著鏡片凝視著前方，眼周染著一圈紅暈，眼角仍殘留著水氣。在低落消沉的部員面前強忍著不哭泣的橫山，也許就在剛剛獨自一人無聲地流著眼淚。

 

靜默了許久，錦戶才忍不住開口說出心中所想的話。「kimi君是因為吹奏樂大會的結果才睡不著嗎？」

「嗯。」橫山沒有否認。「畢竟都第三年、也是最後一年了，果然還是覺得很遺憾啊...」

 

好想看到我們的後輩可以在未來的某一天奪得全國大會金賞。那句由橫山親口說出的呢喃，至今仍銘刻在錦戶心底最深處的角落。考上教師執照、來到M高任職並擔任吹奏樂部的顧問監督，只為了實現那已分不清是那人或是自己的宿願。

 

放下了手中十年前的照片，錦戶的目光投向了兩張與現在吹奏部員的大合照，想起了他的學生們辛勤練習的身影、專注投入吹奏的認真表情、與預選落敗的苦澀面容，嘴角勾出了一抹溫柔而淺淡的弧度。

 

「不論會經過多少時間，我一定會把『你們』送上全國大會的舞台，並得到金賞。」

 

 

…

涉谷昴(28)：M高保健室老師，10年前曾是M高吹奏樂部部員、長號(trombone)擔當

 

橫山裕(28)：O市大文學部歷史學科的助理教授，本名橫山侯隆，10年前曾是M高吹奏樂部副部長、小號(trumpet)擔當

 

錦戶亮(27)：M高英語科教師、兼任吹奏樂部顧問監督，10年前曾是M高吹奏樂部部員、中音薩克斯風(alto sax.)擔當

…

註1：大阪心齋橋周防町通：參考自網路上的旅遊介紹指南

 

註2：東京都杉並區的「普門館」是日本室內吹奏樂全國大會的會場，被稱作「吹奏樂的甲子園」，但2011大地震過後被檢查出有安全上的問題，到2012年就不再使用，2012年起的全國大會改在名古屋國際會議場進行。

 

註3：除了以室內演奏為比賽形式的吹奏樂大會「全日本吹奏楽コンクール」，還有以行進樂隊為比賽形式的行進樂大會「全日本マーチングコンテスト」；可擇一報名，也可兩者皆參加。這裡設定M高本來只參加室內吹奏樂一項，後來錦戶擔任監督以後，轉變成室內樂&行進樂兩項都有參賽。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/09/03發表於Blogger、Lofter

(本篇：二人花/大倉&丸山；松原/村子&昴子)

#4

 

§ 吹奏樂部與操場 (二人花；微友情向山田)

 

「這跟我想像中的吹奏樂部不太一樣啊...」汗水淋漓的大倉倒臥在操場的一隅，胸膛隨著疲憊的呼吸而起伏，雙眼恍惚地凝視著春日的陽光與雲海。其他同樣在稍作休憩的部員的閒聊聲傳入了耳邊，此外、少數仍在練習的部員零散的吹奏聲亦擴散於空氣之中。

 

一個小時之前，吹奏樂部的全體部員換上了體育服，先在寬敞的大操場跑步暖身，鍛鍊一下心肺體能，接著又在跑道上練習行進樂的步伐，必須練到不低頭看下方、以每步的62.5釐米的步輻前進且整齊一致的程度。不僅如此，還要再配上樂器演奏，也要牢記樂譜，畢竟在行進中是沒有樂譜可以看的。

 

 

但現在只是練習一般的行進步伐而已，之後還有隊形變化要練。

 

雖然丸山曾說過他低音號的吹奏技巧有所進步，但首次見識到行進樂訓練的大倉，體力上仍吃不太消，連吹奏氣息與音準也比平常更不穩固。

「...吹奏樂部原來是這麼富有運動精神的社團嗎？」大倉呢喃說道。

「五分鐘後全員到跑道集合！」站在操場中央的小松村子脖頸掛著毛巾，一手插著腰、一手拿著法國號，拉開嗓子大聲地喊道。

 

「不是吧...？」像是聽見處刑宣判似地，大倉皺起了臉。

「吶，tacchon振作點。」喝完水的丸山正好來到哀號的大倉旁邊，抱著上低音號蹲下身關心地說著。「M高可是吹奏樂大會和行進樂大會都會參賽的啊，要好好加油才行。」

「No, we can't！」躺在地上的大倉側著身，想將自己縮成一團。「我已經動不了了。為什麼兩種都要參賽，監督不能只報名一種嗎...」

「說什麼傻話呢─」

「有意見的話就去和錦戶老師說，」恰巧拿著長號經過兩人的大原昴子冷冷地打斷了丸山未完的話語。「不想練的話就退部吧。」

 

似乎是被昴子嚴肅的態度震懾，大倉頓時語塞，呆滯地看著昴子冷淡走過的背影。

「嘛，昴子前輩只是稍微嚴厲一點，不要想太多。」丸山輕拍大倉的肩頭，微笑著說道。「距離等下練習還有一點點時間，再多休息一下恢復體力吧。嗯...不過如果真的很吃不消的話別勉強，和前輩好好說明應該會得到通融的。」

「嗯。」盯著丸山因行進樂練習而明顯泛紅的臉頰，大倉點頭回應道。

 

說完話的丸山帶著上低音號回到場中之後，大倉以雙臂撐起身子坐著，看著丸山與同是上低音號的其他部員一面練習吹奏、一面練習踏步的模樣；再環目四周，擔任行進樂儀隊指揮的橫子正在幫忙指點相葉雅紀小號的獨奏，村子與昴子在練吹法國號與長號的和音，吹中音薩克斯風的錦子在給吹嘴換上新的簧片，無法加入行進樂合奏的雙簧管擔當的森安子在指導旗隊的舞旗動作...

 

再看看其他部員，也陸陸續續結束休息，各自拿著樂器單獨或分組練習。

 

「怎麼了？」看著大倉若有所思地注視場內部員的模樣，一旁來協助錦戶指導吹奏樂部的涉谷湊過來問道。

「涉谷老師！」大倉訝異地轉頭看向涉谷。「沒什麼，只是在想我真的能融入這個團體嗎？」

「這樣啊。」涉谷微微點頭。「被吃重的練習量嚇到了？」

「...嗯，雖然我只是初學者，還是覺得行進樂不是一般地累。」大倉再度望向操場上的吹奏樂部部員。「可是，大家看起來是那麼努力不懈的樣子。」

「嘛，其實M高參加行進樂大會也是兩年前才開始的事，最初的時候部員們也都累得不行，但為了能在比賽中獲得好成績，也倔強地一步一步挺過來了。」

 

「總之，能不能融入要看你自己，看你是不是想往同一個目標邁進。」涉谷揉了揉大倉的頭顱。「集合時間到了，回場上吧、小子。」

「...是。」大倉摸了摸被涉谷揉亂的頭髮。

 

坐在地上的大倉站了起來，拍了拍褲腳的塵土，而後便扛著低音號回到練習的行列。

「還可以嗎？」位置在大倉前方的丸山回過頭問道。

「嗯，應該。」大倉低聲應道。

 

在隊伍最前方的橫子吹響了哨聲，手持綴有金黃綬帶的銀色指揮棒引領隊伍步步前進。低音號沉甸的重量壓在大倉肩膀，汗水從額角流經了鼻樑及下顎，連吹嘴與嘴唇之間也染上了濡濕的水氣。大倉試圖控制自己的音準，注意自己與其他人的步調，跟著隊伍沿著跑道繞行了幾圈。

 

雙唇因為長時間的吹奏而痠疼，大倉不經意地看了眼走在他前面的丸山，對方那蓬鬆髮旋底下的後頸冒著一層汗，皮膚透著薄紅的色彩。這個時候，誰都還不曉得事故即將發生─

 

「啊啊啊啊啊─！」丸山突然出聲嚎叫，不顧陣型在場中瘋狂奔跑著，嚇到了不少部員。

「maru暴走了，快制止他！」岡田喊道。

「maru、maru！冷靜一點！」安子立即追了上去，使上了與嬌小身材不符的力氣抓住丸山的手臂，丸山因而停止亂闖的動作，面色猙獰地喘氣。

 

「怎、怎麼回事...？」大倉怔愣地望著丸山與安子所在的方向，納悶地問著。

「maru他雖然平時上低音號吹得還不錯，但是不擅長像這樣一心二用、一邊走隊形一邊吹奏，因為認知到自己的不足而練得特別勤奮努力，可是練到精神耗支的時候又會暴走亂衝。」岡田解釋道。「這時候，通常是和他同所中學畢業的安子會制止他。」

 

聽完岡田的說明，大倉僅是沉默，視線仍停留在丸山與安子二人。心緒漸漸平復的丸山對著安子擺出感謝與抱歉的表情，接著面向隊伍做出鞠躬道歉的動作，以真誠的語氣大喊著「對不起、造成大家的困擾了」。

 

大倉想起方才休息時間找他說話的丸山，明明自己都累到那種地步了，卻還是不忘鼓勵別人嗎？直到剛剛還在懷疑自己能不能習慣部內氣氛的大倉，因看到這一幕，胸口深處的某個角落似乎有些動搖。

 

「沒問題嗎，要不要再休息一下？」作為正副部長的橫子及村子上前關心地問道。

「不要緊的。」丸山搖頭說道。「現在頭腦冷靜下來了，我可以繼續練習。」

「我知道了。」橫子點頭。「不過別太勉強喔。」

「是！」

 

看著丸山再度入列的身影，大倉貼著按鍵閥的手指不禁繃緊了一些。

 

 

§ 放課後的運河步道 (松原)

 

昴子趴在扶手上凝視著被薄暮染紅的道頓堀運河，河面上泛著因水的流向而浮動的粼粼波光，傍晚的微風輕拂她烏黑的長髮，也吹皺了水面，揉碎了岸邊商店街建築的倒影。

 

「昴子！」村子手上拿著兩份章魚燒，從後方走到昴子身側。「喏。」

「啊，謝啦。」接過章魚燒的昴子，馬上用竹籤串起一顆沾滿醬料、散發海苔粉香氣的章魚燒，上頭的柴魚片因熱氣而略微飄動。呼氣將章魚燒細細吹涼以後，昴子張口咬下，柔軟香甜的麵糊隨著咀嚼在口中擴散。

 

「其實，」村子一面咬著章魚燒，一面說著。「我一直到現在才感受到新學年的到來呢。」由於沒有貓舌的困擾，村子手上章魚燒消失的速度比昴子的那份還快。

「妳也太鈍感了吧。」昴子吐槽道。

「吵死了。」村子應聲反駁。「誰叫從前輩們引退之後、到新生入學為止的時間那麼長...」

 

吹奏樂關西大會約在每年8月暑假的時候舉行，行進樂的大阪府大會及關西大會約在9月，若是在支部大會就止步的話，高三生確實也沒有繼續練奏的目標了。而新血必須等到隔年4月才進來，這段期間的空白，足足將近半年。

 

儘管有將近半年的空白，還留在部內的高二與高一生的練習仍沒有中斷，他們仍需要準備文化祭與藝文祭等等演奏活動。只不過，也許是因為少了高三前輩們的音色，又也許是無緣晉級的不甘還殘留著，昴子覺得吹奏樂部的樂音聽起來寂寥了許多。

 

前輩固然會引退，但若是能有機會走上全國大會的舞台，那空虛單薄的音色是不是就會再遲一點到來呢？承載著前年與去年的悔恨，今年升上高三的他們，是不是能夠扭轉掉只能停在關西大會的結局呢？

 

一艘水上觀光船從河面上經過，船尾曳出了蕩漾的波紋。昴子望著船隻遠去的方向，夕暮色的水面與岸上繽紛的商店招牌，全都消融在她清澈的瞳裡。

 

「總覺得一升上三年級，想吹得更久、想走得更遠─這樣的心思變得更強烈了。」昴子淡淡地說。

「嗯嗯，說不定當初前輩們的心情也是這樣吧。」村子吞下了最後一顆章魚燒。

「我想繼續吹下去，不想要在夏末的時候就結束了。」昴子歛了歛眼眸，眸中透著一股肅穆與真摯。

「我也是。」村子注視著昴子的側影回應道。

 

昴子又吃了一顆章魚燒，接著將裝著章魚燒的盒子遞給村子。「我吃不完，幫我吃。」

「喂─」

「今天橫子不在嘛，所以只能拜託妳幫我吃了。」

「妳把我當成什麼啊！」村子嘴上抱怨著，還是接過了昴子的那份，吃掉剩下的章魚燒。「真是的，明明等下回家就要吃晚飯的...」

 

 

§ 女子高中生的葷段子 (三馬鹿友情向；微松原)

 

M高行進樂隊制服全以純白色為基底，綴著銀花肩章的立領排釦上衣，同色系的百褶裙與長褲以及貝雷帽─據聞是監督錦戶的高中同學安田設計的。領完制服的吹奏部部員們依性別各自帶開，在不同教室裡進行試裝。

 

換上樂隊制服的橫子總覺有些彆扭，微微蹙起了眉頭。

「怎麼了，橫子？」村子開口問道。

「...我在想自己是不是胖了，感覺衣服有點緊。」

「欸？可是妳不是一直都有在控制飲食嗎？」聽完橫子的話，村子臉上浮現詫異不解的神情。

 

一旁的昴子伸手摸了橫子的腰際。「沒長肉、沒變胖啊。」

「是這樣嗎...？」橫子仍困惑著，依然不知道是哪裡不對勁。

然而接下來昴子的雙手轉而貼向了橫子的胸，昴子頓時露出恍然大悟的眼神。「啊。」

「『啊』什麼！」村子使勁拍了昴子的頭。「大庭廣眾的在做什麼啊！」

 

「橫子，」無視村子的吐槽，昴子直視著橫子。「又長了2公分喔，妳的歐派。是不是因為最近常喝香蕉牛奶的關係？」

「咦？」受到昴子話語的刺激，橫子白皙的臉孔頓時變得通紅。

「說什麼啊妳！」村子又拍了一下昴子的頭。「而且為什麼妳光用摸的就知道長2公分啊！」

「妳可不可以控制一下手勁啊。」昴子輕輕揉了揉被村子拍過的頭。「不過...」

「不過什麼？」村子狐疑地盯著昴子。

 

「我們三個人裡面，好像就只有村子妳一點『成長』也沒有耶。」昴子指著村子說道。

「哈？」村子看了看上圍相對豐滿的昴子與橫子，再看看自己貧脊的山壁...「那、那又怎樣？貧乳也是有市場的好嗎！」

「是、是。」昴子舉起雙手，投降似地說道。「反正也只有我能接納村子的飛機場了。要讓我來好好安慰妳嗎？」

「昴子！」

「等等，村子妳們聲音太大了...」橫子難為情地說著。

 

在一旁聽見所有對話的錦子與安子面面相覷、尷尬地笑著。

 

…

大原昴子：三年生，長號(trombone)擔當，現任吹奏樂部會計。

 

小松村子：三年生，法國號(French horn)擔當，現任吹奏樂部副部長。

 

森安子：二年生，雙簧管(oboe)擔當。

 

相葉雅紀(客串)：二年生，小號(trumpet)擔當。

…

註1：細節有重溫參考《奏響吧上低音號》

看完一些日本學校吹奏樂部的演奏or練習影片，忍不住羨慕霓虹金對管樂發展的重視...

還有，雖然室內樂的編制有雙簧管，在行進樂隊的編制裡多使用無簧(長笛)和單簧(單簧管、薩克斯風)樂器，通常沒有使用雙簧管和巴松管(猜測是因為吹嘴構造─兩片簧片─很難在行進中演奏)。

但是，雙簧管的音色真的很美，不忍放棄....

 

行進樂隊制服的造型想像，是參考五哥在《今》裡面那套白色衣服和小天使的帽子。(不過室內吹奏樂比賽還是穿著學校制服)

 

註2：道頓堀一樣參考了網路上的旅遊介紹。

我完全只是把想寫的地點套進去，但是再去仔細考據實際的地理相對位置，我的腦細胞會爆炸...於是乎就放飛了。希望有去過大阪遊玩的gn可以多多寬待我這錯亂的地理設定、拍打小力一點orz

 

註3：用了主義con花絮裡maru練舞練到失去藥效、和末子成句"No, we can't"的梗

 

註4：行進樂參考影片：2017年京都府大會-京都橘高校


	5. 絆奏【完整人設】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為目前人物都登場了，就把人設擺上來...但貌似都劇透光了
> 
> 很明顯受到《奏響吧上低音號》的影響
> 
> 雖然人設是這樣、雖然只打算寫短篇集，但能不能寫好又是另一回事了...(望天)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/09/03發表於Blogger、Lofter

三年生：

 

真島橫子：小號(trumpet)擔當，吹奏樂部部長。氣質高雅冷清，看起來不易近人，其實只是害羞怕生，為人也非常溫柔。暗戀錦戶老師，很早就知道錦戶心中另有在意的對象(橫山)，但還是鼓起勇氣在文化祭時向錦戶告白，最後被回絕。在畢業之前，被錦子表白心意。

 

大原昴子：長號(trombone)擔當，平時也是看起來不好親近，和橫子一樣有怕生的毛病，非常仰賴橫子與村子二人，但有時也會挺身而出、展現很有擔當的一面。和村子有友達以上的關係。

 

小松村子：法國號(French horn)擔當，吹奏樂部副部長。積極又熱心，善於外交，年上三人中最容易和後輩打成一片的一位。但部內有重大要事時，會依賴橫子的決策。和昴子有友達以上的關係。

 

 

二年生：

 

丸山隆平：上低音號(euphonium)擔當，吹奏樂部下任部長。經常做搞笑段子，是部內的開心果。同時也是親切的人，很照顧新進後輩大倉。公認的認真努力型的男人，但練習到精神耗支時會突然暴走，暴走時通常由安子制止，最近大倉也加入制止行列了。

 

森安子：雙簧管(oboe)擔當，吹奏樂部下任副部長。平時是開朗溫和的天使，但也有嚴肅強硬的一面。有時和丸山的互動像在說漫才一樣，會在丸山暴走時會制止他，然而兩人只是普通的朋友關係。

 

 

一年生：

 

小林錦子：中音薩克斯風(alto sax.)擔當。暗戀橫子。與橫子的初遇是在中三時關西大會落敗時，不甘心地在洗手間偷哭，不巧撞到了同樣也因為關西大會落敗而消沉的橫子。高中時選擇進入M高，原本不想再加入吹奏樂部，卻正好看見吹奏樂部的招生演出，從中看到了演奏小號、非常耀眼的橫子，因而又加入了吹奏樂部。

 

大倉忠義：低音號(tuba)擔當，鼓→吹奏樂的初學者。本來沒有學管樂器的打算，但在丸山熱切邀請之下加入了。一開始由於無法習慣吹奏樂部的氣氛而有點放棄，但在看到丸山努力的樣子之後改變了心態。對丸山有好感，而且特別容易被丸山的搞笑段子擊沉。

 

 

老師：

 

錦戶亮：英語科教師，但對音樂也有涉略且造詣佳，而擔任吹奏樂部顧問/指揮。平時是個好好先生，再加上帥氣的外表，在M高的女學生之間人氣很高...但、吹奏樂部例外。因為對音樂的態度非常認真，求好心切時容易對部內的學生展現嚴肅的一面。實際上也很受吹奏樂部的學生愛戴，但除了本身就景仰他的橫子以外，部內女學生完全沒有對他有冒粉紅泡泡的想法。

 

喜歡高中時就認識的前輩橫山裕(橫山侯隆)，同時錦戶、橫山、涉谷三人也曾是吹奏樂部的學生。橫山一直很企盼哪天M高吹奏樂部可以在全國大賽裡拿到金賞，這也是錦戶來到M高任教的原因之一。

 

涉谷昴：保健科教師，整體看起來像個小老頭，對音樂方面也很擅長，常常協助錦戶指導吹奏樂部。對錦戶和橫山之間的感情關係了然於心，常常想著要怎麼推他們二人一把。

 

 

校外人士：

 

橫山裕：文學部歷史學科畢業，擔任助理教授，曾是M高吹奏樂部的學生。當初在校三年雖進軍全國，卻都沒能得到金賞，橫山一直很遺憾，間接促成錦戶想帶領M高吹奏樂部進全國賽。知道錦戶的心意，卻不知道該怎麼面對這份感情。

 

 

確定的CP：BJ(亮橫)，二人花(倉丸)，松原(雛昴)

 

 

其他設定(有參考現實中的日本學校)：

 

M高名字設定上是"Matsuchiku”，靈感取自松竹座(shochikuza)

 

日本吹奏樂比賽層級：地區大會預賽→都道府縣大會→支部大會→全國大會。

 

 

比賽獎項由優而劣分為金、銀、銅，只有拿到金賞才有機會往上晉級。

 

廢金(だめ金)：就算拿到金賞，但是能拿到代表權向上晉級的名額有限，只有前幾名可以拿代表權，而剩下的拿到金賞、卻沒有拿到代表權的，就被稱作廢金。(比如評比90分以上都是金，拿到金的學校有6所，但是只有分數排行的前三名能去全國)

 

 

除了以室內演奏為比賽形式的吹奏樂大會「全日本吹奏楽コンクール」，還有以行進樂隊為比賽形式的行進樂大會「全日本マーチングコンテスト」；可擇一報名，也可兩者皆參加。這裡設定M高本來只參加室內吹奏樂一項，後來錦戶擔任監督以後，轉變成室內樂&行進樂兩項都有參賽。

 

 

吹奏樂：地區大會→都道府縣大會(大阪)→支部大會(關西)→全國大會，演奏時長>12分失格

 

行進樂：都道府縣大會→支部大會→全國大會，演奏時長>6分失格


End file.
